Royal Avenue
Royal Avenue (Japanese: ロイヤルアベニュー Royal Avenue) is a street built around the Battle Royal Dome situated on Akala Island in Alola, connecting to on its western end and to on its northeastern end. Places of interest Thrifty Megamart :Thrifty Megamart redirects here. For the store's original, abandoned site, see Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site). If the player has a discount coupon (given when the player enters the store), they will be refunded half of the total price instantly when shopping here. As the price of all items is already halved, the player will not be refunded any money if a Roto Bargain is in effect. | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} }} }} }} | }} | }} }} The man at the leftmost counter will dismiss the player until they become . If the player is Champion, the man will recognize their talent and introduce himself as Kagetora, a retired who used to be known as Kagetora, one of the Eevee users. He will ask the player to find and defeat the other Eevee users. After completing that task, Kagetora himself will battle the player, and if the player wins he will reward them with Eevium Z. Malasada shop The left attendant sells Sour Malasada for 200 and Dry Malasada for 200, which is immediately fed to a Pokémon and increases its Affection. The right attendant sells the Bag item Big Malasada for 350. }} Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |100}}| }} | }} | }} Items the player can receive in a trade|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} 's in the Thrifty Megamart|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the Thrifty Megamart, if the player gives him 1,000|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} (daily)|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display=Pink Nectar ×2}} with Tigrudo the if the player has |US=yes|UM=yes}} with Macho 'Mon the in exchange for a Coba Berry|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Free sample In the Thrifty Megamart, a shopkeeper will give the player a free sample of a Berry each day. The Berry he gives cycles in the order shown in the list below, depending only on the last Berry he gave the player. That is, if one day the player receives a Tamato Berry, then regardless of whether the player next talks to him tomorrow, the day after, or even later, the shopkeeper will give them a Rawst Berry. Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon A in the Pokémon Center offers to trade the player a named Babo. Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Sun In Pokémon Sun, after passing Olivia's grand trial, Kiawe will briefly battle the player here if they visit his house in Paniola Town during the night. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKiawe.png |size=150px |prize= 3,240 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=Su |location=Royal Avenue |pokemon=3}} | | | Post-game }} 150px|Eevee User|Kagetora|5,016|1|133|Eevee|♂|57|None|36=カゲトラ|37=Kagetora}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} 150px|Actor|Meredith|720|1|741Pa|Oricorio|♀|18|None|36=ヒバリ|37=Hibari}} }} 150px|Youngster|Kenway|960|1|745|Lycanroc|♂|48|None|36=ケイタ|37=Keita}} Post-game }} 150px|Eevee User|Kagetora|5,016|1|133|Eevee|♂|57|None|36=カゲトラ|37=Kagetora}} Pokémon Ultra Sun In Pokémon Ultra Sun, after becoming , Kiawe will briefly battle the player here if they visit his house in Paniola Town during the night. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKiawe.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=US |location=Royal Avenue |pokemon=3}} | | | In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=皇家大道 |zh_cmn=皇家大道 |fr=Rue du Dôme Royal |de=Avenue Royale |it=Viale Royale |ko=로열 애버뉴 Royal Avenue |es=Avenida Royale }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations de:Avenue Royale es:Avenida Royale fr:Rue du Dôme Royal it:Viale Royale ja:ロイヤルアベニュー zh:皇家大道